


Shuddering

by Myzora



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Chloe Decker doesn't know, Chloe doesn't know, Closet Sex, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Confusion, Eventual Plot, F/M, Feelings, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Orange is the New Maze, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Some Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, down with marclo, im not sure if this counts as plot, marcno, mentions of marcus pierce, post 3x19, reference to the bullet necklace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzora/pseuds/Myzora
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer investigate a garage where a murder took place a few days ago. The only thing is, they don't have the warrant to do so... yet. Pierce is trying to get a judge to sign one, but sadly not before visitors arrive at the garage. What's left to do for our favorite hellish duo? Well hide in a closet of course!*wink wink*Their little investigation leaves Chloe confused and leads her to rethink some of her past decisions





	Shuddering

**Author's Note:**

> I first had the idea for this after 3x18, but I guess it fits after 3x19 (orange is the new maze) also. The bullet necklace is present even though it doesn't comply with 3x19 ending.
> 
> I really wanted to post this first chapter before next episode (3×20), so the ending is a bit rushed and I didn't get to proof read as much as I wanted to. I'll edit it during the week probably!

“What are we doing here again, Detective?" asked Lucifer.

They were in a garage, where a gruesome murder had taken place a few days ago. The smell of oil surrounded the place, probably coming from the black car in the middle of the garage. Lucifer approached it and noticed there was indeed a pool of oil under the vehicle.

"We're looking for something out of place. Something that shouldn't be here" answered Chloe, rolling her eyes.

From their investigation, they'd come up with the conclusion that their vic' was killed after refusing to give his aggressors something they wanted. The dead guy's house had been torn apart, drawers emptied on the floor, couches ripped open, safe destroyed and yet, the flat screen remained intact, his expensive watch was found broken on the floor and the forced safe still contained $25 000. His parents' and girlfriend's places had suffered from the same treatment. Whoever these guys were, they were looking for something in particular. The only place that hadn't visibly been searched by the murderers was this garage where the victim worked for 4 years. It was pretty odd since they've been pretty thorough everywhere else. This lead the detective to think that it might be because they were sure whatever they were looking for wouldn't be here. Which would make the place the perfect hiding spot.

"Well that would be much easier to do if I could see anything else than shadows."

The place was dark. They hadn't turn the lights on and the moon was struggling to share some of its light through the greasy windows.

"Lucifer, concentrate!"

"Maybe I just need to be properly motivated, Detective" he spoke, suddenly near her. His breath tickled her neck, making her shiver.

She shook her head. Even after two years, she still couldn't keep her body to react to Lucifer's innuendos, but at least now she knew better than to acknowledge them. She resumed what she was doing, Lucifer on her heels. Instead of looking around like he was supposed to, she felt his gaze on her back. Probably looking at her ass.

She stopped walking abruptly. Surprised, her partner almost walked in her, but steadied himself right before. She could feel the heat irradiating from his body even though they weren't quite touching. She could hear him breath, hear him swallow, and his gaze growing more and more intense on her. She bent herself in half, as if she was looking under the table that was practically crumbling under the weight of all the tools tossed on it.

 

Lucifer was so hypnotized by her beautiful rear that it took him a second or two to realize she had stopped walking. Distracted, he almost bumped into her, but managed not to make a fool of himself. She was so close and yet so far. He wanted desperately to take her wrist and pull her to him but couldn't. Instead, he resigned himself to simply admirer her features under the pale, filtered moonlight. The necklace he gave her on her birthday was miserably trying to shine unsuccessfully due to the absence of light. Still, seeing her wear it spread warmth in his chest, making him smile like he hadn’t in a while now. Since she started dating that ass of a cursed human, their partnership seemed to be threatened at every moment, but seeing her proudly wear his gift felt like a win over Cain.

Suddenly, the bullet dipped down when Chloe crouched to look under the table. Lucifer's breath caught in his throat. Instead of lowering herself like a normal person - or at least, like she normally would - she kept her derriere high in the air, as if she was allowing him to take a good look. And good look indeed he took. Her skinny jeans were doing wonders to her curves and when her black shirt revealed some skin, he felt his pants twitch.

"Are you seeing anything interesting?" the detective asked him.

Lucifer frowned. Was she... was she _flirting_? _Teasing_ him? 'Cause bloody Hell, if so, it was working.

She slowly raised back up, turning to face him while doing so.

"What are -"

Lucifer was interrupted by the neons turning on and they soon heard voices coming their way. Instinctively, Chloe grabbed her partner’s wrist before dragging him in the nearest closet.

A _ridiculously small_ closet.

 

Lucifer's breath had picked up some speed now. Her hands were still on his chest, even after she had pushed him inside and closed the door behind her. The wooden louver door dimly let some light inside their hiding spot and Lucifer lowered his head to get a better look of his favorite human. Chloe's eyes were shiny and her lips slightly parted. He repressed a growl when her tongue made a small appearance to lick her higher lip. As he fought the urge to grab her waist, she seemed to deem appropriate to turn her back to her partner, visibly trying to see what was going on in the garage, oblivious to the Devil's frustration.

But the closet was so small, she had to _wiggle_ herself around, brushing Lucifer in a way that made his blood go south. The Devil caught another growl in his throat. They were possibly in danger, but more importantly, the Detective trusted him. It was certainly not the time nor the place to lose control. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, to lose her trust, to have her think she was not safe with him. He laid his forearms on the walls, above the shelves, pressing into the wall, trying to compose himself. Because of the small place they were confided in, his hands, now fists, were practically brushing his shoulders.

 

Chloe felt more than she saw Lucifer raise his arms and leaning them against the close walls on his sides. Slowly though, he slid them along the wall, his whole body leaning forward. Chloe couldn’t help but feel safe, protected even, with Lucifer hovering her, tensed muscles wrinkling his suit as he was surrounding her with his arms. For a second, she feared he would actually push through the walls - he sure had the strength to do so. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten when the detective caught a glimpse of a moving shadow on the other side of the door. She leaned in, trying to see how many people there were. Were they the murderers? Or simply some mechanics? Most likely not since who in their right mind would come in to fix a car past midnight. The first option was more probable.

Still, she needed to see who they were. Stealthily, she searched for two slats that would allow her to get a better view of the scene unfolding before her eyes. When she found what she was looking for, two slats with a space the width of two fingers between them, not wanting their potential suspects to spot her, she took a step back and froze. For a moment, a brief moment, she thought she felt something _pressing_ in between her butt cheeks, but before she could think about it, the pressure was gone and some _case-breaking_ words were spoken.

"What are we doing here? We shouldn't be here. Isn't this like… incriminating?" the manly voice finished so low Chloe barely heard.

"Don't be ridiculous. We work here. It's the least suspicious place where we could all meet" said a much louder voice.

"Dave's right, Kev'. Stop being such a pussy. It was your idea anyway."

"Yeah, well I didn't think we'd meet up in the middle of the night, Steve" replied Kevin, his tone dripping mockery.

Dave, Kevin and Steve. All three worked with their victim, Dave being the owner of the garage. Apparently, they weren't quite as good friends with the deceased as they made it sound when Chloe and Lucifer spoke to them yesterday. The young woman mentally schooled herself from stopping Lucifer to do his mojo thing on Kevin. At the time, she thought the self-proclaimed Devil was only doing so to get the other man in his bed - which was probably the case, after all, considering that Kevin was definitely not an eyesore. Putting those thoughts aside, she brought her attention back on what was being said.

 

Lucifer's eyes were closed. He took deep breaths, desperately trying to regain a regular heart rate. __ _“Just don't think about how you're so close to her. In a closet. Alone. With nowhere to go._ _Idiot!”_ His forearms were still pushing against the wall, the cold bricks biting his skin. Gradually, his heart rate slowed and he finally opened his hands to let them lay flat on the walls. He nodded, proud of himself. But then... _Dear Father_. She had the bright idea to press herself against his already throbbing cock. He hissed and immediately took a step back, the shelves offering him a distracting pain in his back. Lucifer reluctantly opened his eyes, fearing the Detective's reaction. To his surprise, she didn't seem to have noticed how hard he was. How hard he was _because of_ __ _her_.

He could hear voices, but his mind was too dizzy to understand them. All they were to him was a reminder of why he couldn't grab the Detective and ravish her right there on the wall. _“Don't think about it! Idiot!”_ His nails scraped the bricks, but luckily, they didn't make a sound. The Devil took a deep breath, hoping to get a hold of himself, once again, before realizing his mistake. The closet was filled with her scent. It was intoxicating. _“Peaches_ , he thought, _she smells like peaches_.” He breathed in once more, unable to help himself. Her soft perfume was more addictive than his cigarettes and he was slowly starting to feel a familiar drunkenness fill his head.

"Sshh. You're breathing too loud."

 

She wasn’t sure if he was aware or not that he was practically panting, but either way, he had to be quieter. She could barely hear what their perps were saying. She suddenly felt his hot breath on her neck, his nose nudging the back of her ear. Lucifer had shoved his face in the crook of her neck to cover the noise he was making, which was far from the reaction she hoped to get out of him. A glass crashing noise offered her a distraction, which she accepted with relief, not wanting to think about the shivers Lucifer’s breath sent all the way down her spine and straight to her core.

“What’d you break the window for? That car was fixed!”

“Big deal. The client isn’t supposed to come pick it up for a few weeks anyway.”

"Really? and how do you expect us to fix that damn window since the only one of us who’s a mechanic is now dead, huh?"

That was odd. She could literally _smell_ that that car was definitely not fixed. Why were they working here if they didn't know the first thing about cars?

"Just… just clean up your fuckin’ mess! We wouldn't want the police asking more questions than they already are, huh? That stupide blonde chick and her partner aren't on to us yet so let's all make an effort to keep it that way."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. They were the murderers after all! She had no idea of what could be the mobile yet, but at least now she knew where to look.

Bringing back her attention on the three men, she saw one of them coming their way. Shit. Probably with the intention to grab the broom that was next to her.

Shitshitshit.

Panicking, she took another a step back and her breath caught in her throat.

She was now fully pressed on Lucifer, who's mouth was still buried in her neck, and she could _feel_ him.

The whole world seemed to vanish.

His stubble scratched her cheek and she felt his teeth softly brushing her skin, asking her a silent question. On their own accord, her hips pushed back against his erection. Lucifer groaned in her ear, meeting her hips with a thrust of his own, while her head fell back to rest against his shoulder. Chloe distantly heard a phone ring, but the sound was buried in the back of her mind as Lucifer bit hard the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She failed to repress a moan when the pain caused by his teeth was smoothed by his hot tongue. Instantly, Lucifer's arms plunged at her waist, pulling her even closer to him. The heat of his forearms on her stomach made her shudder in anticipation while Lucifer sucked at her pulse point in time with the soothing little circles of his thumbs on her sides transforming her into a puddle of wants.

Her pleasure was cut short when Lucifer’s head shot up when the dim light the slaters had granted them fainted.

“Do this, do that. I’m not your freaken maid Steve” mumbled Kevin. “Always actin’ as if I’m the dummy, when he’s the one who started all this mess. Such a fucken dickhead.”

As soon as his hand reached the doorknob, one of his fellow conmates called for him.

“Kevin! Forget the window we have to leave, now!”

It was Dave’s voice. Or at least, that’s what she thought, though she could be wrong. The voice had sounded distorted under the pounding pulse in her ears. Chloe barely managed to keep in a sigh of relief. Kevin’s hand was still on the doorknob, but his twisted shape didn’t seem to be facing the door.

“Ugh, what no-”

“Contact called, judge just signed a warrant for the LAPD to search the place. Gotta jet!”

And just like that, Kevin let go of the doorknob and practically ran back to his friends. The two others barely waited for him and all three left the place without a second thought for the broken car window.

Chloe breathed out, finally reliving her lungs of the breath she was holding in since Kevin got near their door. The pain of Lucifer’s digits on her waist slowly fainted as he relaxed, his shoulders slacking and his head falling down once more to rest in her neck. His deep breaths on her damp skin made her shudder once again.

All of a sudden, they were in the pitch black again. The crooks had turn the lights off on their way out.

Lucifer raised his head a little, his stubble scratching her cheek. The feeling was nice, comforting.

“Lucifer” Chloe breathed out.

A low growl was her only answer as his right hand slowly made its way up her body, taking the time to feel her curves, stroking the side of her breast. Chloe shivered, hoping Lucifer would cup her breast, but his hand barely even brushed against her hard nipple. His long fingers finally made their way to her neck, softly tracing the delicate line of her collarbone. Chloe couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel like to have these same fingers inside her, playing her like they play the piano.

She realized his left hand had moved without her noticing, it was now fondling with the waistband of her jeans, one of his fingers had already dipped inside, yet he made no gesture to go any further. Not that she’d mind. Any rational thought had left her long ago.

His right hand at long last made its way to her throat, constricting her breathing ever so slightly. Chloe moaned, turning her face to lock her gaze with her partner’s. Their lips were so close now, almost kissing. She arched her back, desperate to close the distance between them, which elicited a moan out of Lucifer’s mouth as her ass pushed against his erection.

“Chloe…” moaned once more Lucifer as her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

His grip tightened around her throat and his left hand pushed her even flusher against him. His mouth plunged to her neck, sucking and biting while she was struggling to get a hold of her cellphone. She reached behind her with her right hand, palming Lucifer’s erection shamelessly, while her other hand found its way to his curls, pulling and scrapping his scalp. Chloe tugged hard on Lucifer’s hair, trying to bring him back to her mouth, but nothing seemed to be able to distract him from marking every single inch of her body.

She managed to pull her phone out and tensed when she finally read the caller’s name.

 

**_Marcus ♥_ **

****

Lucifer smiled as Chloe pulled on his hair. He knew what she wanted, and even though he desperately wanted to ravish her mouth, he just _needed_ to mark her as his, to show the whole world that she was _his miracle._ She tugged again and he responded by thrusting his hips into her back, desperate for some friction. He practically came undone when she grabbed his member and stroked it through his slacks and he had to pull hard on one of the loops of her jeans to keep himself in line, nearly tearing the fabric apart. He could smell her arousal and he knew she wanted this as much as he did. But for some reason something was keeping him from unbuttoning her jeans.

He felt her tense as a dim light hit his lashes. Intrigued, he reluctantly opened his eyes and sought for what ever was disturbing the woman he loved. His gaze locked with her stupid device.

And it hit him.

She wasn’t his.

Never was, never will be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, so if any of you has some suggestions pleeeease don't be shy and leave a comment!  
> Also, English isn't my first language so if you spot a grammatically incorrect sentence or some syntax error, let me know! I'll gladly fix my mistakes (:


End file.
